


A Smoke Raised with the Fume of Sighs

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enemy Lovers, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the final battle, Tom Riddle at last understands the oldest magic of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smoke Raised with the Fume of Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in November 2006.  
> (Please note that I may lock my explicit stories to registered users only, once they've been up for a bit.)
> 
> Warnings: This is a one-shot in its own peculiar, claustrophobic universe set after the final battle. A very messy, kinky, yet sappy, one-shot which still makes me blush. How these three got to be together... well, you'll just have to read to the end, won't you?

_"Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears:  
What is it else? a madness most discreet,  
A choking gall and a preserving sweet."_

\-- William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet

 

They're alone, the three of them. Nothing else matters. Nothing that is not them: one angel, one devil, and one of them human. So terribly human. He's the thread which ties them together, the lifeblood which runs through their veins and grounds them in one another. He is their vessel.

Harry knows what he is, even if he is sometimes unsure of the where and when. He knows that at last, he belongs. Not to a place or time - to them.

His hands are tied together with a silver chain that is so smooth, it's almost liquid; the chain is attached to a hook in the ceiling, stretching his slender, naked body just tall enough to allow the soles of his feet to support him on the stone floor. The floor charmed warm by his devil, fittingly enough. He asked to be in this position. He volunteered, wanting to taste sin and goodness, feel heat and ice, tenderness and force all at once, from them both. "Bind my eyes," he says softly.

Tom smirks at him, pulls his old Slytherin tie from his pocket, and raises it to Harry's face. "You won't know who's doing what to you."

"I'll know." Harry sighs when Tom's cool fingers fasten the tie at the back of his head, then run down over the nape of his neck, tapping it playfully like pinpricks of ice.

There's warm breath on his face then - sweet, honey-flavoured breath. "Nothing scares you, does it, Harry?" Cedric murmurs.

Harry shakes his head, the ends of Tom's tie brushing his bare shoulders as he does so, and Tom's hands halt their movement, cupping his shoulders gently before moving down his arms, then to his waist, and Harry becomes intensely aware of how naked - how exposed - he is.

"So proud of our little lion." There is a smile in Tom's voice, and Harry knows he means those words, and he feels much warmer suddenly, even if Tom's hands are still cool on his hips from behind as he presses right up against him.

Tom is fully dressed. In black silk, from his shirt to his loose slacks. He looks stunning, and for a moment, Harry regrets having asked to be blind-folded. But he can feel the smooth silk against his bare skin, and Harry feels Tom's skin grow warm through it.

Cedric's hands cup Harry's face and tilt it up. He too is fully dressed, Harry knows - in warm, forest-green velvet. Tom has chosen it for him with a wry smirk to 'give him a Slytherin edge'.

"Kiss me," Harry whispers, crushed between silk and velvet, and out of patience.

Cedric's lips cover his, and Harry knows, even without seeing, that Cedric's long lashes are fluttering down over soft grey eyes, and that there's a slight blush on his cheeks as their mouths press together.

Harry opens his mouth, and a tongue slips inside easily and smoothly. Then he gasps, because Tom's hands - warm now like drops of spring rain - move up from his hips and around his waist to splay across his chest, and the sensations they twist from his peaked nipples cause Harry to groan and harden against Cedric's thigh.

Cedric whimpers softly into his mouth, returning the pressure with his thigh, and he is so close that Harry knows he must feel the knuckles of Tom's fingers against his own body. He stretches as far as the chains allow, his chest straining forward, his arse back and into the curve of Tom's groin, and Tom hisses, making Harry smile gleefully against Cedric's lips.

"You're supposed to be helpless, Harry," Tom whispers in sharp, mocking tones, but he can't keep an underlying tone of amusement out of his voice. He pinches a nipple, hard, and Harry shudders, releasing Cedric's mouth with a gasp. "You're supposed to be at our whim, not teasing us. You might get more than you bargained for."

"I can take whatever you can give, Tom!"

Cedric inhales sharply at his words. "Careful, Harry."

Tom laughs softly. "Don't worry about him, little Hufflepuff. I have nothing but pleasure planned for him." And after a pause during which he leans across Harry's shoulder and rests his chin there. "For you both."

Harry feels Cedric's reaction to those words against his bare hip, and he smiles. "Promises, promises…"

Tom laughs again, and it’s the kind of low, deep rumble that feels like a caress in intimate places. "I keep my promises, as you well know."

There's the sound of buttons being popped and fabric sliding across skin, and when Harry hears Cedric's gasp, he wriggles back against Tom in anticipation. Oh yes. That's much better. He sighs at the sensation of Tom's cock sliding across his right buttock, then resting along the crease between his cheeks.

"You can't wait to feel me inside you, can you, Harry?" Tom breathes into his ear.

Harry whimpers when a slight thrust of Tom's hips has him feeling the texture, the ridge below the tip, the coarse hair at the base. "No," he admits huskily.

"You should see this, Harry," Tom tells him. "I'm painting a trail across your beautiful arse. I'm already wet for you. Can you feel it?"

Harry bites his lip. "Yes!" he hisses.

A hand covers his cock, and he groans. It's Cedric's palm cupping him, squeezing, and he opens his mouth to receive Cedric's tongue, and they kiss - hard and deep and hungry.

Fingers are parting his cheeks, Harry can feel it through the sensual haze of Cedric's kiss, and then he feels movement behind him and warm breath across his crack, and he holds his own breath, existing on Cedric's, anticipating as he's opened wider, and Tom is humming his approval, and he twitches in Cedric's steady grasp and groans.

"Patience, Harry." There's a smirk in Tom's voice. "I'm going to enjoy tasting you as much as I'm going to enjoy fucking you."

And then Harry feels Tom's tongue sliding inside him, wriggling like a snake, and he's groaning, his head thrown back, while Cedric licks a trail up his arched throat and Tom's wet tongue torments his hole - so impossibly deep, quick flickers setting his nerves on fire. It's not enough, but then it nearly is, because Tom is sliding a finger into him alongside his tongue, and Harry's knees threaten to give in and leave him hanging by his wrists.

But Cedric is steadying him with one hand in the small of his back, the other curled around his dripping cock, stroking faster and faster, and with the slick sound of his hand on Harry's leaking cock, the slurping noises Tom makes grow louder as well, or Harry just becomes more aware of them. He doesn't know. Can't focus enough to think.

Because now Cedric's hand is no longer at his back, and Cedric is rubbing against him, green velvet caressing Harry's bare hip, and there's a second finger inside him. He is certain it's Cedric's, and the idea that they are both opening him up and stretching him like this together is too much, and he starts coming into Cedric's hand and all over his clothes, twitching and contracting around Tom's tongue and those merciless fingers, which don’t let up for a moment even while he's writhing and convulsing with pleasure at the end of his chains like a mad puppet.

Before he's even recovered, he's being lifted up, and his legs are wrapped around Cedric's middle. He slams his mouth blindly against Cedric's, and Cedric's hands under his arse are joined by Tom's as he's shifted into position, and then the wet, slickened head of Tom's cock is sliding into him from underneath, and he can't even scream out his pleasure, because Cedric is taking his breath away, holding him tight while Tom starts to thrust up into him, groaning against the back of his neck, whispering exquisitely filthy things which, Harry knows, will have him hard again before Tom has even come inside him.

And he's right, because by the time Tom pulses in his arse with one last deep upwards push and a roar of pleasure, he's throbbing against Cedric's flat stomach, and the only reason he doesn’t come when Tom pulls out and his seed starts to drip from his hole and audibly splash to the stone floor is because he only just did.

Harry is barely conscious when he feels his hands being released from the chains. When the blindfold is removed by Cedric's gentle fingers, while Tom is holding him up, he blinks a few times before he can even focus. When he does, and sees two pairs of eyes watching him - both darker than their usual, so very similar, colour - he smiles brightly.

"Oh, he liked that a lot," Tom murmurs.

Cedric laughs softly, flushed and looking a little tense, and both Harry and Tom realise why.

Tom makes a purring noise in the back of his throat, and Harry, grinning, slinks away to their large bed, where he sits down gingerly and leans back against a mountain of pillows, watching Tom approach his prey. They're both still dressed, Harry realises with a thrill, though Tom's spent cock is poking from his open trousers, not entirely soft anymore.

Cedric is panting hard as Tom circles him, breathing who knows what into his ear as he passes, his fingers sliding over and into his clothes, loosening here, undoing there, unbuttoning and pushing aside, and in no time, there's more of Cedric's skin on display than not, because Tom is a master at this. He stops behind him, sliding Cedric's pullover all the way up and over his head and raised arms, tossing it away to wrap his silk-clad arms around Cedric's naked torso. And Cedric pushes back against him, his head on Tom's shoulder, and both of them shudder in pleasure.

Harry groans in sympathy with them both, his fingers absently playing with his half-hard cock as he watches them. His breath stutters when Tom turns Cedric so Harry's view is completely unobstructed, and his mischievously glinting eyes meet Harry's over Cedric's shoulder as he slides his hand down into the gap of Cedric's pants - spattered with Harry's come - and pushes them down over slim hips, one side at a time, until Cedric's hard, flushed cock is fully on display to all three of them.

"Beautiful," Harry whispers, and they both smile at him - one in agreement, the other in gratitude. He moans, his hand tightening around his own cock, when Tom's fingers circle Cedric's shaft teasingly, not stroking, just tickling up and down, while he slides the other hand up to stroke Cedric's bare chest, clipping a nipple with the edge of a nail and causing Cedric to hiss in pleasure-pain and Harry in sympathy.

Suddenly, Cedric pulls away from Tom and turns to face him, and after kissing him long and hard, he pulls open Tom's shirt and pushes it back off his shoulders, then slides to his knees in front of him. He tugs Tom's trousers down over his hips as he goes and, looking up with a smile, he flicks his tongue over the tip of Tom's cock, humming in pleasure that he can taste Harry there as well, and begins to lick while his hands roam Tom's chest, stomach and hips before sliding between his thighs.

Tom allows this for a few minutes, his eyes closed, his mouth twisted into a smirk, his fingers in Cedric's thick, soft hair. He's concentrating hard on not coming, Harry can tell, and he wonders why Tom is holding back. He also wonders what he has to do to be able to get a proper view of Cedric's mouth on Tom's cock, but just as he decides he's going to settle on the floor next to them and help Cedric, Tom holds Cedric's head still, breathing hard, and whispers, "Stop."

Cedric whines petulantly, but when he is pulled to his feet and gently nudged towards Harry where he's sitting on the bed, he doesn't resist.

Harry wriggles in anticipation, sliding further back to make room for them both.

Tom joins him there first, smirking and naked and looking completely smug, while Cedric is still fumbling off his remaining bits of clothing. Tom kneels in front of Harry, drawing him close by the nape of his neck to kiss him hard, thrusting his tongue into his mouth until Harry is whimpering for mercy even while giving back as good as he gets.

And then they both feel the mattress dip again and look at Cedric, who's blushing, as expected.

Tom laughs, not unkindly. "We've fucked you and been fucked by you until we were dripping with one another's come, Cedric. Will you never stop being embarrassed by being naked around us?"

Cedric bites his lip, and Tom, as if worried that he's offended him, leans in with his face tilted and sighs against Cedric's bitten lip before sucking it sweetly into his mouth, and a gasp opens Cedric's mouth to him fully.

Harry laughs softly at Cedric's inevitable capitulation and the dazed look on his face when Tom finally pulls away and pushes him to lie flat on his back.

"Good boy," Tom purrs, and Cedric shivers, looking up at them both, panting.

"I want you on top of him, Harry," Tom orders. "Ride him."

Harry smiles. "In a minute," he says cheekily, leaning down to lick up Cedric's hard, dripping cock, but before he's even reached the head, he's squawking in indignation because Tom is lifting him across Cedric's thighs and lining him up to hover over the head of Cedric's cock. "Bully," Harry mutters.

Tom chuckles softly, nuzzling the side of his neck. "But you love me anyway."

Harry smiles, looking back over his shoulder at him. "Yes, I do. Both of you." He smiles down at Cedric as well, who grins back soppily. And then they're both gasping, because Tom is whispering spells and fingering Harry's hole gently, and then he's pushing him down until Cedric's cock pops into his lubricated opening, just as far as the head, where Tom stops them.

"More!" Cedric groans. "Please, Tom."

"So impatient," Tom scoffs, but he's smiling, and with his hands tight on Harry's hips, he's sliding him down Cedric's cock, tilting his head to watch as the hard, flushed length disappears into Harry's body. "Such a pretty sight," he growls.

"God, Tom!" Harry whines. "Faster."

"Oh no, I want you both to last a while." Contrary to his words, he angles Harry's hips when he raises him up again, and Cedric's cock slides ever so slightly past his prostate, and they're both groaning. "You see, we're going to share you, Harry," Tom explains huskily. "Cedric and I."

"What?" Harry blinks, and then he feels Cedric's cock slipping free, and Cedric is moaning in displeasure and trying to glare at him, or maybe at Tom, but Tom is tipping Harry forward so far, he needs to support himself with his hands on either side of Cedric, and that's when Tom's cock slides into him. "Fuck!" Harry cries out. "Oh _fuck_!"

Tom is laughing as he glides all the way inside, gripping Harry's hips and pulling back only to pound into him several times, rapidly, until Harry is moaning, and then, abruptly, he slips free.

"Oh, you bastard, _no!_ " Harry complains, but before he can get truly angry, Tom's hands are settling him over Cedric's throbbing cock again, sliding him down over it, and Harry realises this is how it will be. Tom and Cedric, filling him up by turns, and it's almost enough to make him come right then, but Tom knows that.

"Cedric, don't let him come!" he instructs over Harry's shoulder, and Cedric's fingers close around the base of Harry's cock and squeeze, very tightly.

Everything stops for a moment while Harry is shaking, Cedric's cock twitching inside him, and Tom's fingers like a vice on his hips. "Let me come!" Harry pleads huskily. "Please."

"Not yet, Harry," Tom purrs into his ear, leaning over his back, rubbing his slick cock over the top of Harry's arse and the base of his spine. "Not until at least one of us does first."

Harry whimpers pitifully, staring down into Cedric's wide eyes and flushed face. He knows that even though Tom has inhuman endurance, Cedric won't last long, and because he does not want to wait, he clenches around him, smiling when Cedric groans deeply.

"Minx," Tom chides, pulling him up off Cedric's cock without warning, leaving him gaping open and Cedric twitching and leaking copiously. "I think we need a break," Tom murmurs with his cheek on Harry's shoulder, but his voice isn't that steady either.

"No!" two voices protest as one.

Tom chuckles deviously, massaging Harry's buttocks where he's holding him suspended, letting his cock poke at his hole ever so gently, not quite entering him, until Harry is whining. "Hush," Tom finally soothes while popping inside, sliding all the way in easily but so, so slowly, watching his progress and licking his lips in concentration.

"I want him back, Tom," Cedric says almost fiercely.

Harry doesn't react. He's crouching over Cedric with his arse speared on Tom's cock, his eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth open, but when Cedric gives a hard tug to his cock, he stares down at him. "Hey!" he grumbles.

Tom sighs, but generously decides to share again, sliding back out of Harry until only the head of his cock remains inside, and he rotates his hips for a moment, moaning with pleasure at the sensation, before pulling out and angling Harry's hips again to sit him down on Cedric. Hard.

Cedric gasps, and Harry whimpers, and Tom starts raising and lowering Harry ever more quickly. He smiles at the sound of Harry's arse slapping down against Cedric's thighs, and when Cedric's hands join him on Harry's hips, he covers them there, and they both slam Harry down while Cedric rocks up into him, and a moment later, Harry starts coming, with a wail of pleasure, but Cedric is more than ready too, shooting up into him while growling his name over and over with each spurt.

Harry is shaking, looking down into Cedric's sweat-damp face and still cresting on the last wave of his climax when he's pulled off and back mercilessly, and Tom's cock rams into him. He screams loud enough to cover the squelch of his second lover sliding into and through the seed of his first. He feels full and wet and so thoroughly possessed, and he just takes what Tom gives as he pounds into him with ease. And then Cedric's come starts running out of him with each withdrawal, and Tom's cock starts pulsing and filling him up again, and Harry feels faint with pleasure, sweat dripping into eyes unable to focus on anything while his own climax teeters off. He knows nothing but Tom's groans and gasped words of affection and need to them both.

When Tom slips out of Harry at last, his flaccid cock is glistening, but he doesn't make a move to clean himself up. He uses his remaining strength to settle Harry between Cedric and himself, where Harry is seeping copiously onto the mattress between his spread legs, purring like a contented cat. Tom smiles and strokes the sweaty, unruly bangs from his face, remembering how it all started.

He kept Harry with him after the final battle neither of them won, nursing him back to health and feeding him his own, finally perfected, immortality potion. And when he realised Harry was more than a pet to him, so much more, he offered him one other life as a gift. One life unjustly taken. Because contrary to what Harry had been told, there are indeed spells to raise the dead. It was Tom's last dark spell, and the most difficult, and it nearly drained his magic for good. But he didn't mind. He wanted Harry to be happy, and Harry knew the gift for what it was.

Harry chose Cedric's life, and he's been keeping Tom's and Cedric's humanity alive within him. Cedric, by his mere presence - always light and gentle - keeps Tom and Harry from lingering on dark memories and losses. And he, Tom - he holds their lives in his hands, but cradles them with the greatest care.

Tom's sole reason for being now is to make Harry and Cedric happy. Whatever other reasons he may have had once upon a time are gone along with everything else. He misses none of it. He has everything he wants right here, in this beautiful isolation. And when Cedric's eyes smile at him and Harry burrows against him with a sigh, like this, he knows not only forgiveness, but also that at last, he understands why love is the oldest magic of all.

 

THE END


End file.
